Mozgus' Disciples
Mozgus' Disciples were the henchmen of Mozgus. They were initially outcasts from society, tortured and mutilated souls, too disfigured to live with the rest of humanity. Overview During Mozgus' rise to power, he rescued several tortured souls, outcasts from society, too disfigured to live with the rest of humanity. Mozgus gave each of them a purpose and taught them not to abhor their mutations, but to see them as gifts from God. With his guidance and perseverance, they each became both civil and loyal to Mozgus, who employed them as his personal bodyguards and torturers. They would do anything for their master. Strength As Pseudo-Apostles, Mozgus' Disciples shared the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. They were a fearsome group, as they did not fear death; willingly doing anything their master ordered them to. They were also expert torturers, having gained experience from being employed for such tasks by Mozgus countless times. They seemed to be good at using their torture implements as actual combat tools. Not only that, they were able to strategize and temporarily overpower stronger opponents like Guts. Story Mozgus' disciples are introduced during the attack on Mozgus' carriage, counterattacking the offending vigilante soldiers with horrific and gory results. The onlooking refugees watch the vigilantes suffer the same fate they intended to avenge at the disciples' hands. From this point on, they are seen as torturers whenever Mozgus requires them, until their nature as pseudo-Apostles becomes apparent as they do battle with Guts. Upon defeat, none of them express displeasure with their deaths, being thankful to Mozgus and God. Members The Crow Mozgus' second in command and one of two members of the group who spoke, recruited by the inquisitor as a child when left to die by his family who could no longer afford his treatment. While the most normal-looking of the disciples, the Crow suffered from both a weak immune system and photo-sensitivity to the point that his skin festered from being in prolonged sunlight. Because of this, he wore a complete black bodysuit of red colored silk that covered his entire body. He covered his face with a crow-like plague-mask, with dark-toned glasses and a copper beak for respiratory means. His torture device of choice was a , a spiked collar on a pole intended for removing a mounted soldier from his horse, and used against heretics with great efficiency. During the start of the Incarnation Ceremony, the Crow pleaded for Mozgus to escape while he and the others hold the door to . He also was the only one in the room to see the Egg of the Perfect World before becoming a Pseudo-Apostle along with his comrades. As a pseudo-Apostle, the Crow gained the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings, also gaining personal benefits from the transformation. His body suit became a part of him, his mask now his face, with his feet transformed into functional talons. He also gained an ability to shoot a cascade of feathers against opponents like flechettes, an ability he used against Guts. The Crow remained with Angel Face, Bubblehead, and the Imp to fight Guts, while sending the Twins with Mozgus. After a fearsome battle with Guts, believing the Egg of the Perfect World as a miracle, the Crow thanks God that he had witness to his miracle, but a final lunge that resulted with his throat sliced. The Crow is seen one last time in a mass of dead spirits during the formation of Void's shadow vessel. The Imp The smallest of the disciples and the second of the group who spoke, his eyes bluish. His face is split in the middle from his lower jaw up to the nose, resembling a very grave cleft palate and two horn-like features on his forehead. He was sensitive about them, which was demonstrated when he told Casca to stop touching them when he led her to the torture room. He was also the one who led Nina there. His weapon of choice was a plier in each hand, to be used against heretics by pulling out their eyes. He was alongside with the others turned into a pseudo-Apostle. As a pseudo-Apostle, he gained the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. He also received a higher level of speed than the others because of his short stature. He remained to fight Guts with the others, using his high speed to his advantage, but in the end, he sustained heavy damage from the mini-bombs and was defeated. He was seen one last time as God Hand Ubik's shadow vessel. The Angel Face The muscle of the group. His mutation was to his face, which did not seem to age like the rest of his body. The results being a man with a child's face, possibly with a child's level of understanding and IQ. He was silent and built like a bodybuilder. His weapon of choice was the wheel of torture, similar to the ones Mozgus condemned heretics to during travels. He was one of the people who held the doors when the demons of the area awoke. He was turned into a pseudo-Apostle like the rest of the disciples. As a pseudo-Apostle, he gained the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. But on a personal level, he gained way more strength than the others with visible increase in muscle mass. He remained behind to fight Guts. In a seemingly victorious battle, getting some good hits, he eventually lost to him. He was seen one last time as God Hand Conrad's shadow vessel. The Bubblehead The tallest of the group and seemingly oldest, a strong man with a misshapen skull. His weapon of choice was a chain with a set of razor sharp jaws on the end. He was turned like the others into a pseudo-Apostle. As a pseudo-Apostle, he gained the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. He also gained an increased stamina beyond his comrades, evident when Guts cuts his right arm off and he did not seem to notice or care. He was seen one last time as God Hand Slan's shadow vessel. The Twins The duo of the group, misshapen individuals with one functional red eye each and appeared as mirror images of each others. Their mutation was lowered IQ, mainly because of their slightly misshapen skulls, wearing masks that concealed their squinting eyes. The twins enjoyed playing with birds when they were not needed to torture, appearing to have a fascination for anything that flies in the air, and the fact that they could see Puck was the first hint towards the fact that the disciples were as atypical as they looked. Their weapon of choice were oversized saws, which they could combine to create an effective scissor-like weapon. They were turned into pseudo-Apostles with the others. As apostles, they gained the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. They were assigned to guard Lord Mozgus on the Crow's orders and left the scene. They witnessed the destruction of the tower and on Mozgus' orders, protected the followers from the possessed pagans. When Isidro saved Casca from being burned at the stake, they went after them. They fought with the group and were defeated by the combined efforts of Puck and Jerome, though the twins die smiling with the knowledge they aided Mozgus to the very end. Gallery Manga= File:Spawn.jpg|The Disciples as Pseudo-Apostles. |-| Anime (2016)= Fate of the heretics.png|All that remains of the heretics after the Disciples execute them. Mozgus' Disciples torturing.png|The Disciples torturing heretics within the Tower of Conviction's dungeons. The Bird child.png|The Crow as a young child, being rescued by Mozgus. The Bird maskless.png|The Crow without his mask. The Twins playing.png|The Twins without their masks, playing with some ravens. Imp calls out Nina.png|The Imp rebukes Nina on her cowardice. Nina being escorted.png|The Imp and The Bubblehead escort Nina to be tortured. Mozgus and his men surrounded.png|Evil spirits invade the torture chamber as the Disciples guard Mozgus. Mozgus makes his last stand.png|The Disciples make a last stand with Mozgus against the evil spirits. Mozgus and the Hell's Angels.png|The Disciples as Pseudo-Apostles. Guts prepares to battle Mozgus and his men.png|The Disciples prepare to battle Guts. The Imp transformed.png|The Imp without his hood. Guts fighting Angel Face.png|The Angel Face, Bubblehead and Imp battle Guts. The Bird tells Mozgus to stay back.png|The Crow warns Mozgus to stay back as he prepares to fight Guts. Guts deflects Angel Face's wheel.png|Angel Face's breaking wheel is deflected by Guts' cannon. The Imp's death.png|The Imp is impaled after having his face blown off, killing him. The Bird's death.png|The Crow thanks God for his life, then dies in a praying position. The Twins hit by the Breath.png|The Twins' hoods are accidentally burned off by Mozgus' deflected attack. The Puck Spark.png|The Twins being blinded by the "Puck Spark". The Twin's deaths.png|The Twins smile at Mozgus one last time before being decapitated by Jerome. References Category:Groups Category:Pseudo-Apostles Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Conviction Arc Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Holy See Category:Deceased Characters